


A Lonely Dream

by deaddirk



Series: One, Two, Three Lives [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddirk/pseuds/deaddirk
Summary: “Chrom.”The voice is painfully familiar as it says his name, and Chrom really wants to pretend he doesn't know who it belongs to, to not imagine those eyes looking at him with affection while the smile reveals love.





	A Lonely Dream

_**“Chrom.”** _

The voice is painfully familiar as it says his name, and Chrom really wants to pretend he doesn't know who it belongs to, to not imagine those eyes looking at him with affection while the smile reveals love. It makes him nervous, and it takes a while before he turns around to face the person he's been in love with for years now.

“Robin,” he replies before licking his lips, Robin seems pleased he turned his way and is now smiling softly. “I was afraid you would ignore me, it did take me time to figure out how to talk with you,” Chrom doesn't like what he is implying so he is about to protest but Robin talks first. “I'm not here to make your life miserable by the way,” he says softly and Chrom's heart speeds up- _Robin making his life miserable?_ Those words are never meant mix and he tells that to him.

Robin stares before giggling, the sound luling Chrom's heart to slow down.

“Listen, my time is short, and I shouldn't even BE here right now but,” his eyes leave Chrom and drop to his hands, which are clenched, “I had to talk with you- one last time.” Chrom is confused, “Robin what is that supposed to mean? You're coming back, remember?” because Naga said there was a chance and Chrom clinged onto it so much he feared that if he ever let go, Robin would fade too. 

It seems like Robin expected this answer, so he gives him a strained smile, “I'm not… I'm not coming back,” he says but Chrom isn't listening anymore. “My soul is too shattered- Naga said- so it's going to take a long time to pierce it back together, by then your time would already have passed,” Robin is moving his hands and attempting to explain more but Chrom feels that _his_ soul was shattered and his heart ripped apart.

He grabs Robin and holds him tight, one hand on his head and the other on his back. Hot tears leak through his eyes and Robin's crying too but it doesn't matter because what is he supposed to do now? Chrom believed in a future for them and yet… 

He can't have that.

Robin pulls back, wiping away tears with his sleeve, “I'm sorry Chrom,” his voice breaks a bit, “I wanted to be by your side but I can't-” he sobs once more and Chrom's heart aches painfully. He kisses Robin like it would be the last time (in some sense it was) and Robin responded with the same passion. Chrom relearned every detail of Robin he could get his hands (and mouth) on before Robin moved back gasping for air. “Chrom- Stop, I have yet to finish talking with you,” Chrom whines at that, attempting to capture Robin's lips into a kiss again.

“You're still married, right?” 

It's not a bad question but it still makes Chrom freeze, Robin smiles to ease him, “Peace, love, I mean nothing bad by it.” Chrom sighs and nods, “I do not love her, and she doesn't love me either,” he mumbles as Robin listens, “You already know that, and the situation hasn't changed.” Robin gives him a look that means he's being an idiot.

“She's your wife,” he says, “But I don't love her,” Chrom replies back. Robin sighs in frustration, “ _But she's still your friend_ , talk to her,” he counters and now it's Chrom's time to frown. “She's your wife, so let her in your life more, Chrom, and I don't mean fall in love with her or share a passionate night together- unless you wish to, I won't get mad,” of course Robin clarifies the meaning, “I mean for you to stop hurting yourself by bottling things up.”

Ah. So Robin has been watching over him this whole time? What a disappointment he must have been. Robin grabs his hand, “Please consider this, Chrom, I don't wish to see you crying by yourself anymore…” Chrom swallows hard but nods, if it was for Robin… he would do it. “May I ask something?” there is something he wants to ask, Robin laces their fingers together while nodding, “Is it really you? I fell asleep so I am thinking this might be a dream.”

Robin grins and pulls them both to their feet, and Chrom is confused as Robin starts to move them along, dancing softly to the nothingness they are in.

“Of course it's me,” he says as if he's sharing a secret, “I asked Naga to let me borrow your connection to talk with you. I can't just use it freely though, since I don't possess Her blood,” Chrom didn't even know he had a connection with Naga to begin with, he's never heard Her talk to him before.

“Naga hasn't talked with you before so don't worry about that, She knows humans cannot handle Her Voice- that's what Tiki's there for,” huh, Chrom had no idea, there aren't any references to it in the books people have written of Naga. He spins Robin instinctively, before dipping him low, Robin grins again and steals a kiss before Chrom is bringing him back up. “Does this not mean you can visit me now and and then? At the very least I'll get to have you in my dreams.”

Robin looks sad once he asks though. 

“I cannot, due to my lack of divine blood, Naga said this was my only chance to,” Chrom wonders if it's possible to feel even more disappointed already, “But, Chrom, know that even if we're apart… We're still two halves of a greater whole.” Chrom wants to cry again but that is interrupted by the sudden glow enveloping his body, Robin doesn't look surprised at all so he stares and waits for answers. 

Robin places his hand on his cheek, “You're waking up, love, it's okay,” Chrom doesn't want to go- not yet. Robin kisses him one last time. “I love you, Chrom,” he says and Chrom desperately reaches for Robin again, leaning in and kissing him again and again, mumbling words of love he's been saving ever since Robin left. They're crying but Chrom only sees light.

He manages to chokes out a, _“I love you too, Robin.”_

 

<><><><>

 

His body shots up with a dying _Robin_ on his lips. Chrom clenches his fists in frustration, wanting to scream but not having the energy to do so. He turns to look at his wife, Rosetta, who is stirring up because of him. “Chrom?” she asks, concern written on her sleepy face, and Chrom doesn't know what to say so he doesn't. He feels Rosetta sit up and wrap her arms around him, “You can talk to me, you know? I'm here for you,” her words are soft and Chrom is painfully reminded of Robin's own request. 

_“Talk to her.”_

Chrom takes a deep breath, before looking at Rosetta with teary eyes. She starts rubbing circles on his back, to reassure him she was there, that she would listen to his worries. It made his heart bloom with warmth, and he chuckled inside his head, Robin was always right wasn't he? Smiling weakly, he decides to talk.

“I had a dream about Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naga had to share some of her blood with Robin to let him use the connection. One time use only.


End file.
